


Cold Feet

by herdivineshadow



Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-19
Updated: 2007-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herdivineshadow/pseuds/herdivineshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, trousers. I am as historically correct as the TV show. :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, trousers. I am as historically correct as the TV show. :D

Even wearing two shirts, a skirt and a pair of loose trousers over her nightclothes, Marian is still cold.

  
Even with two extra blankets.

  
It occurs to her that perhaps she has deliberately been assigned the coldest, draughtiest room in the castle. The Sheriff does delight in every small unpleasantness and inconvenience.

  
It also occurs to her who might have the second warmest, second least draughty room in the castle. At least, while he is in Nottingham and not in Locksley.

A someone who surely would not mind her borrowing his room. A someone who had been in Locksley all day.

\--

Still clad in her layers of clothes, Marian scurried through stone corridors wrapped in a blanket until she came to the right door, pushed it open, ran in and closed it silently behind her. No one had seen her.

The room, or more importantly, the bed was not unoccupied though and, as her shoulders dropped and Marian contemplated the journey back to her room, she remembered a maid telling her that Guy had been sleeping at the castle since she and her father had been brought there. No doubt to keep an eye on her or perhaps to keep an eye on the guards and the Sheriff in their dealings with her.

  
A daring thought crossed her mind as the figure in the bed shifted and turned in dreams.

  
She drew back the cover and slid in next to Guy. He did, after all, radiate heat all the time. She had felt it when his arms wrapped around her when she had kissed him. She had felt it any time he stood close to her.

  
Blessed warmth.

The new weight next to him jerked Guy from his slumber.

"Marian?" He was suddenly alert and wide awake. "What are you doing? In my bed?....Woman, your feet are cold!"

"I know." She answered, snuggling closer.

"And my hands." She wedged them between his side and his arm, resulting in a sharp intake of breath on Guy's part.

Finally, feeling the weight of his questioning looks upon her, Marian's eyes flickered open briefly. "You wanted me to stay didn't you?"

By the time Guy's answer is voiced; an amused, whispered "And you were supposed to make this place bearable." Marian is deep in sleep.


End file.
